Un amor de aquellos
by pamelitapotter
Summary: en su septimo cuerso el trío se separa, cambiaron mucho... mucho amor y amistad... SUBIDO EL 3!¿EMBARAZADA?
1. El comienzo de algo

Hola soy Pamela y este es mi primer fic, ojalá que les guste... por favor déjenme RR así continuo el fic por que si no, no creo seguirlo para los que me quieren buscar por msn o mandarme un mail mi e-mail es pamelita66565hotmail ... espero que les guste el fic y que me dejen alguna RR.. Bueno dejo de hablar para que puedan empezar a leer... besos y espero que les guste!

Capítulo n° 1: el comienzo de algo

Era ya la época de empezar las clases, estaban ya en el séptimo curso de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. Él trió ya se había separado.

Por un lado harry, un chico alto, apuesto, de ojos esmeralda, con un pelo azabache el ya no era le mismo chico delgado, pequeño y tímido q todos conocían, ahora él era confiado en sí mismo, no era tímido y ya no era delgado tenia un muy buen físico.

Por otro lado estaba Ron, q también había cambiado bastante ya no era ese niño pecoso q todos conocían, ahora el era apuesto y con un buen físico tal vez no tanto como el de harry pero las chicas también corrían atrás de el, con sus ojos azules que aunque no se luzcan mucho o resalten ahí estaban, el sin duda seguía siendo como siempre una buena persona para acerté reír eso es lo q mas lo caracterizaba.

Y por ultimo Hermione, ella era la que más había cambiado, ya no era la ratona de la biblioteca sino una chica entre 8 y 9 no estudiaba tanto y cuidaba mucho su imagen, era mediana de altura, con unos ojos miel hermosos, tenia un buen cuerpo gracias a que en las vacaciones iba al gimnasio y había logrado unas buenas curvas, parece que todo había mejorado pero no era tan así, aunque los tres seguían habladose y eran amigos ya no eran como antes.

Ron había formado un grupo con Neville eran mejores amigos, los dos pertenecían al grupo de quidiche.

Harry por otra parte era el mejor amigo de Semus, harry era el capitán del equipo de Quidiche.

Hermy estaba con Lavender y a veces con Ginny...Hoy empezaban las Clases todos estaban listos para partir de la estación, eran las 11 en punto y todos estaban adentro del expreso Hogwarts.

Ron, Neville, Harry y Semus estaban en un compartimento los cuatro , acá comienza nuestra historia...

¿Cómo pasaron el verano? – Harry sacando tema de conversación

Estuvimos en la madriguera, ustedes se pudieron ver? – Ron

si, por suerte los tíos de Harry lo dejaron y paso casi todas las vacaciones en mi casa – Semus acordándose lo divertido que había sido...

Que bueno harry, hey no vistes a hermy, porque la verdad no me la encontré? – Ron intrigado

no, no la vi – Harry – permiso chicos voy al baño ya vuelvo.

Salió del compartimento y se dirigió haber si había algún alumno nuevo y se encontró con una chica, que no conocía, parecía de su edad, era rubia, con ojos verdes azulados hermosos, con un cuerpo perfecto y parecía medio perdida.

Sos nueva, soy harry potter – Harry con un tono amable

es un placer soy ashley, soy nueva y voy a séptimo tu? – ella con una sonrisa agradable

también, ojalá seas compañera de casa – harry correspondiéndole la sonrisa

ya me dijeron q casa soy por que mi padre esta en el Ministerio y conoce a Dumbledore y fui a Hogwarts a ver como era y el sombrero me seleccionó en Grifindor vos también sos de esa casa, Dumbledore me hablo mucho de vos Harry - contenta

ojalá que té allá dicho cosas buenas ven te voy a acompañar a un compartimento y seguimos hablando...

"si que me hablo bien de vos, pero olvido decirme lo lindo y caballero que sos" penso ashley

harry la acompaño hasta un compartimento vacío y se pusieron a hablar de sus vidas... los dos estaban felices tenían muchas cosas en común y una atracción mutua... hasta que se abrió la puerta de el compartimento era Semus...

hey harry llevo buscándote horas pense... – no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a ashley sentada al lado de el se quedo con la boca abierta

perdón se me paso, te presento a ashley, ella es nueva y va a Grifindor estaba hablando con ella – harry sonriendo por la cara de su amigo

ah, hola yo soy Semus un amigo de harry – saludándola

es un placer - ashley sonriendo

tenemos que ir a cambiarnos, por sierto nos cambiaron los uniformes un poco, las chicas usan pollera y camisa pero sin corbata y los chicos pantalones camisa lo malo es que usamos corbatas pero lo bueno es que no usamos mas las capas con el escudo del colegio que hacen que te mueran de calor- Semus

me parece bien, no me molesta usar corbatas – harry conforme – vamos a cambiarnos

Después de haberse cambiado harry se encontró con hermy...

hola harry - hermy fue a abrasar a harry y mientras nadie la veía le dio un corto beso en sus labios

hola hermy, te presento a ashley es nueva y va a grifindor tal vez querían conocerse y hablar un rato – harry conforme con el saludo de hermy

dale, soy Hermione pero puedes llamarme hermy, veni, harry nos vemos depués tengo que hablarte de algo - le guiño el ojo y se fue con ashley hablaron un buen rato y se hicieron amigas ella hermy y Lavender...

... después de la ceremonia de bienvenida, todos se juntaban en la sala común de grifindor, hablaron de sus vacaciones, se presentaron ante ashley y festejaron él volver a encontrarse hasta que todos se fueron a sus habitaciones todos menos... ashley, harry y hermy...

Chicos la verdad tengo mucho sueño me voy a dormir- ashley bostezando saludo a los dos y se fue..

mm... me parece que te gusta ashley – hermy haciéndole puchero

no – harry muy duro

si no me mientas, no soy ciega y menos para estas cosas – hermy mirándolo fijo

un poco, pero primero esta tu – harry acercándose a ella pero cuando la iba a besar ella se corrió

mira quiero que sepas que puedes decir que te gusta, por que en verdad nosotros acordamos que lo nuestro no seria nada serio que podemos salir con otras personas mientras mantengamos siertos limites como el sexo - hermy seria

lo sé, como te dije me atrae, pero te deseo a vos - harry acercándose... se empezaron a besar apasionadamente con todo el deseo que se habían guardado todas las vacaciones... estaban en un sillón, harry tocaba la cintura de hermy mientras ella acariciaba su musculoso abdomen y espalda, hasta que harry comenzó a subir la mano por dentro de la camisa de hermy ahí fue cuando ella se detuvo...

Que pasa? – pregunto harry por la reacción de ella

nada, solo que soy virgen y por ahora... - hermy un poco avergonzada pero segura de lo que decía

esta bien te entiendo, te quiero pequeña – harry con cariño

No me digas pequeña! no lo soy – hermy haceindose la enojada

es una broma hermosa – harry y la beso

Y tu ya lo ha hecho? – hermy que en verdad estaba segura que sí pero por las dudas

jaja en verdad lo dudas? si ya lo hice - harry divirtiéndose

muy gracioso me voy a dormir, ahh por sierto mañana voy a salir con Semus – hermy devolviéndosela aunque era verdad

suerte – harry con una sonrisa – lo único acuérdate del trato – le dio un beso en sus labios y se fue a dormir

Después de unas horas harry también subió a su habitación, y se quedo dormido soñando en el día de mañana.

Al despertar en la mañana siguiente fue al baño se ducho, se puso el uniforme obvio a su estilo camisa fuera del pantalón camisa medio abierta y corbata desajustada se peino un poco el cabello sin efecto y salió a la sala común... solo estaba ashley acostada en el sillón con la pollera subida y completamente dormida... decidió despertarla

ashley té quedaste dormida en el sofá – harry admirando las hermosas piernas

Mmm... harry- se sentó se acomodo la pollera y hizo Algo que sorprendió a harry se acerco a sus labios y lo besa él le devolvió el beso hasta que ella se percata de lo que estaba haciendo – perdóname harry no me di cuenta – ashley roja

esta bien, me encanto – harry se acerco denuevo a ella y la beso fue un beso tierno y dulce

Harry! – ashley que lo saco

jaja perdón – harry riéndose de la cara roja de su amiga justo cuando ella iba a decir algo hermy y Semus bajaban abrasados coqueteándose uno al otro

Hola harry con razón no estabas en la cama... vamos al comedor vengan.. – Semus riéndose

Así los cuatro se fueron al gran comedor desayunaron y fueron a todas sus clases después de terminar adivinanza... harry estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando ashley se interpuso es su camino y le dijo...

harry tenemos que hablar de lo que paso esta mañana – ashley seria esperando poder

hablar con el pero no recibió repuesta solo sintió una mano que la agarro de la cintura y la llevo a la aula más cercana donde se comenzó a besar con harry muy apasionadamente hasta que necesitaron aire y pararon

harry esto es enserio quiero saber por que lo haces por que! –ashley agitada

es que la respuesta es obvia, me atraes – harry hablando enserio

tu también a mi - ashley y continuaron besándose hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde y volvieron a su sala común donde se encontraron que no había nadie, así que decidieron ir a sus cuartos a buscar a sus amigos...

° En la habitación de harry °

Por fin vuelves, donde te habías metido? te estuvimos buscando por todas partes – semus mirándolo con furia

Perdona, estaba con ashley y se me fue el tiempo - harry contento por recordar el momento que paso

ah... picarón jaja, yo hoy salí con hermy, no puedes imaginarte como besa esa mina – semus recordando su cita con el ella

mmm... no la verdad no me puedo imaginar... pero te prometo que lo voy a intentar – harry con una sonrisa

bueno me vas a contar que paso con ashley o te vas a quedar ahí parado – semus con cara de intriga

bueno la verdad... no se, me atrae y tengo cosas en común con ella pero no quiero tener una relación seria ni nada por ahora – harry siendo sincero

me parece bien harry, pero cuidado por que para vos no tener una relación es algo diferente que para ella... para vos no tener una relación es no ser novios e igual tener relaciones... pero para ellas tener algún tipo de contacto físico avanzado hay que ser novios... – semus haciéndose el experto

No me lo había puesto a pensar así, pero igual no creo que llegué a eso con ella... y vos que querés con hermy? – harry intrigado, el no podía contarle a semus lo de su relación con ella por que habían quedado en eso, y además por que sabía que el lo desaprobaría completamente

no se, la verdad diga lo que diga yo se que con alguien esta teniendo algún tipo de relación o algo, se le nota y voy a averiguarlo – semus convencido

si vos lo decís... – harry medio asustado

no me terminaste de contar que paso con ashley... – semus lleno de intriga

nada fuera de lo normal, solo un par de besos, pero al principio ella no estaba segura de lo que pasaba hasta que le dije que me atraía y ahí se hablando y seguimos en lo nuestro – harry haciendo un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido con ashley

° En la habitación de ashley °

ashley, veo que anduviste besándote con un chico... contanos! – lavender intrigada ya que no supo nada de su amiga desde hace rato

pero, como sabes que anduve con un chico? – ashley asombrada

por tus labios nena – hermy que salía del baño – es la mejor huella de todas

ah, bueno si anduve con un chico, con harry, la verdad es que te hace sentir en las nubes besa tan bien... – ashley relatando

jaja como si no lo supiera... una vez yo también estuve con el debe ser el flaco mas experto de todo el colegio, con todas las chicas que tiene atrás, sin olvidar que es capitán y el chico mas guapo de hogwarts y obvio el niño que vivió... sino fuera porque casi nunca tiene una relación seria o si cuando la tiene le durara mas que un mes... sería el chico ideal - hermy sin parar de hablar

a bueno nunca me habías contado que estuviste con harry – lavender medio decepcionada con su amiga

lo siento, se me olvido de contarte – hermy pidiendo disculpas

esta bien, te gusta harry ashley ? – lavender

la verdad, creo que si y creo que si es como dice hermy seguro no tendremos mas que esta relación de besos pero por ahora me alcanza – ashley que agarro una toalla decidida a irse a bañar – gracias por todo chicas me

no hay de que para que estamos las amigas sino es para ayudar – hermy – te esperamos abajo

yo todavía me tengo que cambiar baja tu yo después te alcanzo – lavender

bueno... - hermy cerro la puesta de la habitación y se fue hacía abajo y se encontró con harry la persona con la que quería hablar

hola hermosa – harry agarrándola de la cintura y jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja

quiero que hablemos, tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas – hermy sentándose en un sillón

Si claro, que cosas? – harry medio confuso

quiero que hablemos de tu relación con ashley, y quiero que me digas toda la verdad – hermy bastante seria

vos también, solo me atrae nada mas no va a haber ningún tipo de relación ni nada, es solo salir con ella – harry ya harto

esta bien, te creo pero me llego a enterar de que fue algo mas que besos y olvidaté de mi harry – hermy le dio un beso pero paro al escuchar que varias personas bajaban

nos estaban esperando, ya es hora de la cena, bajemos todos juntos, harry después tenemos que hablar de las practicas... – ron que bajaba junto con semus, neville, ashley y al final lavender

claro ron – harry con una sonrisa se levanto y fueron al gran salón a comer

El día siguiente fue como cualquier otro para harry, se despertó se baño se cambió y fue a desayunar, después subió a su habitación agarro los libros que necesitaba para las clases de hoy y fue a todas sus clases, en todas presto atención pero aunque se esforzase en pociones, siempre tenía tarea extra...

Después de las clases se encontró con ron, ya que necesitaban decidir que días iban a entrenar a el equipó, a pesar de que se llevaba bien con ron siempre le quiso decir que le gustaría ser amigos como antes, pero algo se lo impedía... no sabía que...

Había quedado con ashley en el lago a las 8...

hola perdón por llegar tarde me quede hablando con ron - harry lamentando y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla

esta bien, sabía que tenías que hablar con ron y supuse que tardarías – ashley contenta de que allá venido

hablemos de algo ya que estamos aquí – harry sonriéndole

bueno, ayer hermy me contó, que ustedes estuvieron saliendo, no me molesta ni nada pero me cuentas algo sobre eso – ashley

así que hermy te contó, bueno te contare pero no le debes contar a nadie por que nadie sabe que estuvimos saliendo, nosotros empezamos a salir en quinto cuando recién ron yo y ella nos habíamos separado, siempre nos llevamos muy bien y un día estabamos acá, en el lago y nos besamos le dije que la quería y ella me correspondía así que decidimos no ser novios pero si salir y estar juntos cada vez que podamos, no soy el chico con el que espera tener una relación seria es mas nunca tuve una relación verdadera – harry confesando todo

"si solo supieras que esa relación nunca termino que la sigo viendo y deseando como el primer día seguro que no estarías acá conmigo, la verdad es que desde ese día yo salgo con hermy a escondidas de todos nunca supe porque lo escondemos pero la verdad eso hace mas interesante la relación" penso harry

Nunca tuviste una novia? – ashley – debe ser una broma

tuve muchas novias pero, ninguna duro mas que un mes, no soy bueno para ese tipo de relaciones - harry un poco decepcionado

ah, yo no yo tuve dos novios y cada uno me duro dos años – ashley

enserio, nunca me imagine una relación tan larga – harry pensando que tal vez podía intentar una relación así

jaja siempre hay una primera vez – ashley ilusionada

es verdad – le dio un beso es sus suaves labios y se fue feliz dejando a una chica ilusionada con una relación

harry salió corriendo al castillo, quería hablar con hermy y preguntarle por que le había contado a ashley lo de su relación y de un vez por todos aclarar las cosas entre ellos...cuando llego a la sala común no se encontró con nadie así que subió al cuarto de el, ya que tenía prohibido ir al de las chicas y escribió una nota que decía...

hermy,

tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas te espero mañana en el cuarto de los manesteres... a las doce de la noche anda sola. mándame una respuesta...

besos,

harry

Se la dio a hedwig para que se la llevara a hermy solo faltaba que le mande una repuesta y listo...

Mientras hermy estaba sola en su cuarto cuando una lechuza blanca entro por la ventana se apoyó

sobre la cama de hermy y le dio la carta... ella la leo y penso "esta va a ser una noche inolvidable"

y le mando una respuesta...

harry, nos vemos mañana... besos... hermy

... y pensando un en el otro se quedaron dormidos pensando en que mañana a las doce de la noche estarían juntos de nuevo... a la mañana siguiente... hermy se levanto se cambió y fue abajo a esperar a los demás pero se encontró con semus...

hola amor – semus viéndola bajar desde la escalera

hola – hermy se acerco hasta el sillón y se sentó junto a el y sintió unos labios... semus la comenzó a besar y ella le correspondió hasta que sintió que el estaba arriba suyo y escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban

perdón, no quise interrumpir nada – harry mirando a hermy con una mirada de furia y celos

harry espera, no es lo que parece, por favor te lo puedo explicar – hermy parándose y llendo con harry

no te preocupes, no me tenes que explicar nada – harry subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación

estas saliendo con harry? – semus que se había parado por la actuación de la chica

no, para nada por que? – hermy medio nerviosa

por como reaccionaste por que le tenías que dar alguna explicación, decime la verdad hermione estas saliendo con algún chico además que yo y ese es harry por que si es así no me interpongo ni nada- semus bastante enojado

no estoy saliendo con nadie semus, pero si no confías en mi mejor no sigamos saliendo – hermy medio tartamudeando

esta bien te creo – semus se acerco y la abrazo – voy a ver a harry, ya vuelvo

no quédate un rato conmigo, por favor – hermy

es un minuto ya vuelvo - semus subió y al minuto bajo – no esta no hay nadie, debe de a verse ido con la capa invisible o algo así

puede ser, el siempre la usa – hermy preocupada por que el no aparecía

que te parece si bajamos a desayunar a ver si esta ahí – semus pensando donde podía estar

esta bien- hermy medio desilusionada, pero conforme

no encontraron a harry en el comedor y tampoco fue a clases nadie supo por que ni a donde había ido...

no vistes a harry? – ashley bastante preocupada

no la verdad yo también lo estoy buscando – hermy mirando para todos lados buscando a su amor

le pudo haber pasando algo- ashley

no creo, harry es uno de los mejores magos, se las puede arreglar solo – hermy miro por la ventana y vio el estadio de quidich – conociendo a harry sé donde puede estar, seguime

se dirigieron a el estadio de quidich y se encontró con harry volando por todo el estudió intentando atrapar la snith una vez que ala alcanzó bajo a ver quienes estaban ahí mirándolo

ahh son ustedes, que pasó? – harry mirándolas

como que pasó! Pasó, que desapareciste – ashley enojada

bueno no te enojes no tenía ganas – harry se subió a la escoba y se fue a volar de nuevo

esta bien, chau – ashley y se fue corriendo dejando a hermy sola

harry, podes bajar, quiero hablar con vos – hermy gritando

si hay voy – harry bajo de nuevo – que?

Quiero hablarte lo de esta mañana, quiero que sepas que yo no iba a llegar a tonto con semus, por que si voy a perder mi virginidad te aseguro que va a ser con vos – hermy que le caían unas lagrimas

Esta bien, no estoy enojado ni quería ninguna explicación solo estoy celoso, no estaban haciendo nada raro no creo que lo vallan hacer en el medio de la sala común, estoy harto de compartirte quiero que seas solo mía – harry abrasándola

Yo también hagamos así no salgamos con nadie mas pero tampoco podemos decir nada por que a ashley tu le gustas – hermy

Y vos a semus esta bien, me parece bien – harry – vení - la subió a la escoba y estuvieron mucho tiempo volando

Gracias harry, las verdad me lo pase genial, nos vemos a las doce – hermy y se fue

Chau – harry fue al vestuario y se encontró con ron sangrando en el labio

Que te pasó ron estas bien? – harry que no consiguió respuesta, ron estaba inconsciente lo agarro y salió corriendo a la enfermería

Madam, ron estaba en el baño del estadio así no se que le paso – harry desesperado

Esta bien harry, gracias por traerlo, lo voy a revisar y después cuando ya este estable te llamo seguro que será mañana ahora anda a descansar – la enfermera y con eso harry se fue de la enfermería pensando en que le pudo haber pasado a ron para que se encuentre en ese estado

Hasta luego - harry

Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación ya eran las 9 y pronto tendría que ir a cenar y luego se tenia que encontrar con hermy, se baño, y se puso una camisa blanca, unos jeans, y unas zapatillas y salió del cuarto y fue a la sala común...

con quien te vas a encontrar jaja a mi no me engañas – semus sorprendido por la pinta de harry

la verdad, con nadie - harry mintiendo

si claro, por cierto ashley te estaba buscando – semus y se fue por el retrato hacía el comedor – nos vemos

chau - harry sentándose

Pasó media hora y nadie bajo supuso que ya todos estaban comiendo así que se dirigió al gran comedor, mientras en la habitación de las chicas, hermy se había terminado de bañar, salió y se puso una pollera y una camisa ajustada roja, y se puso su conjunto de lencería favorito que era uno rojo, decidió no ir a comer, no tenía hambre solo esperaba que sean las doce para encontrarse con el chico que amaba, se había puesto a pensar y quería tener una relación seria con el quería que fueran novios... pero tenía que esperar haber la propuesta de harry...

Harry subió con semus y neville a la habitación...

chicos no tengo sueño voy abajo un rato – harry agarro la capa invisible y se fue se quedo un rato en la sala común pero como vio que nadie bajaba decidió ir a la sala de manesteres. Cuando llego se encontró con una bonita habitación con cama y sillones a juego... se puesto en los sillones y espero eran las doce menos cinco y todavía hermy no había llegado a las doce se escucho que alguien habría la puerta se dio vuelta y se encontró con una hermione maquillada y hermosa, casi no podía hablar se paro y la fue a saludar...

estas hermosa – harry le dio un corto beso – ven tenemos que hablar y se fueron a sentarse en los sillones

gracias, dale – hermy complacida por el beso

quiero que terminemos con las pequeñas relaciones que tenemos yo con ashley y vos con semus, quiero que tengamos una relación seria hace mas de un año que estamos saliendo y te deseo y quiero como el primer día pero no quiero compartirte con nadie – harry mirándola con esos ojos que la vuelven loca

estoy de acuerdo, pero como hacemos para terminar con las relaciones – hermy – sin que se enteren de lo nuestro

no se empezá hacerte la rara y decile que ya no queres estar mas con el – harry - yo voy a decirle a ashley que me gusta otra persona

hagamos así es miércoles, para el viernes de la semana que viene a las doce nos encontramos de nuevo acá y ya tendremos que haber terminado por completo toda otra relación

esta bien, me parece lógico – y la abraso ella alzó la cabeza y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente estaban en el sillón ella se levanto sin soltarlo y lo guió hasta la cama lo acostó y se puso arriba de el le empezó a desabrochar la camisa mientras el le acariciaba los muslos

estas segura de esto? – harry mirándola

nunca estuve mas segura, por favor harry haceme tuya - hermy besándolo el no lo penso dos veces – quiero que...

Espero que les allá gustado, acuerdencen si no hay RR RR RR no hay próximo capítulo...

Besos y gracias por leer!


	2. Descubriendo el amor

Hola a todos denuevo, gracias por los RR, disfruten el capitulo...

Capítulo n°2:  descubriendo el amor

esta bien, me parece lógico – y la abraso ella alzó la cabeza y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente estaban en el sillón ella se levanto sin soltarlo y lo guió hasta la cama lo acostó y se puso arriba de el le empezó a desabrochar la camisa mientras el le acariciaba los muslos

estas segura de esto? – harry mirándola

nunca estuve mas segura, por favor harry haceme tuya - hermy besándolo el no lo penso dos veces – quiero que por fin demos este paso

Le desabrocho toda la camisa y se la quito comenzó a lamer todo el abdomen desde el ombligo hasta llegar a su boca que tanto le gustaba, bajo un poco mas de el ombligo y le saco de una los pantalones, veo un bulto y me éxito y lo beso siento como nuestras lenguas se enlazan y juegan.

El me da vuelta y ahora quedo abajo comienza a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja y me lame el cuello, siento su lengua recorrer mi cuerpo, gimo de placer, me toca las piernas siento como se centra en mi cola con pequeños movimientos.

Ahora sube con sus manos hasta mi cintura, empieza a desabrocharse la camisa, comienza a jugar con mis pechos, los lame, los acaricia, me desabrocha el corpiño y juega con mis pezones, siento como me lo muerde, comienzo a moverme del placer, me los lame con intensidad, es hora que el disfrute un poco.

Lo pongo abajo, me siento en la parte de su sexo y comienzo a moverme circularmente, comienzo a lamerle el abdomen y el cuello, le acarició los músculos de las espalda esos que tanto me gustan acaricio su cintura y sigo moviéndome sobre el, comienza a gemir, me sonríe y lo beso.

Le saco los calzoncillos con mis piernas el se detiene, baja me saca la pollera y se desase de mi braguitas siento como nos rozamos gimo de placer.. ohh harry ... me hace sentir genial cada vez me éxito mas no puedo parar.

si te hago daño, por favor decime, no soy ningún experto pero tengo miedo de hacer algo mal – harry mirándola

no me vas a lastimar, estoy segura- hermy

Con un pequeño movimiento nuestras piernas se enroscan, comienza a penetarme lentamente para que me acostumbre siento dolor, pero se me va, siento demasiado placer, comienza a acelerar, siento como sudamos y nos excitamos, siento como mientras me acaricia los pechos, se nota que le gustan me los toca, me los junta, siento una satisfacción enorme...

Lo comienzo a acariciar empiezo a gemir como nunca siento el orgasmo, gimo no puedo parar lo veo cansado me voy y lo ayudo, comienzo a acelerar el ritmo sigue acariciándome ahora es el que gime estoy satisfecha, estoy que exploto de placer el sigue gimiendo pronunciando mi nombre, nos besamos, sentimos que estamos los dos satisfechos y nos abrasamos...

te quiero mucho, fue increíble gracias – hermy sonriendo

tu eres increíble, estoy muy contento de que hallamos decidido estar juntos, yo también te quiero – harry debolviendole la sonrisa

Me acuesto alado de el comenzamos a tener frío nos tapamos con las sabanas y así nos quedamos dormidos la vereda se nota que tiene experiencia, me hizo sentir como nadie nunca pense que se pudiera sentir tanto placer...

Nos despertamos le doy un tierno beso y me despido en unas horas teníamos que ir a desayunar no quería que nadie sospeche, si algún profesor se enterara seguro que nos echaría del colegio al instante, no creo que le cuente a mis amigas, tal vez a lavender, si creo que si...

harry, puedo contarle a lavender – hermy vistiéndose al igual que el

si seguro se que es tu mejor amiga, si piensas que puedes confiar en ella si - harry aceptando

gracias harry esto significa mucho - hermy y lo beso

de nada amor - harry - me tengo que ir voy a ver a ron, me olvide de contarte lo encontré en los vestuarios inconsciente y sangrando

en serio, vamos te acompaño – hermy sin dudarlo

Bajaron las escales de mármol con prisa, cuando llegaron hermy hablo con la enfermera y los dejo pasar, se encontrón con ron en una del as camas con cortinas...

hola ron estas mejor? - harry preocupado

si harry, tengo que darte las gracias, sin vos tal vez me quedaba ahí inonciente – ron sonriéndole – por que están tan contentos ustedes dos? – sonriendo

larga historia – hermy abrasando a harry

la verdad tenemos tiempo total, hoy no hay clases, dumbledore dijo que necesitaban buscar dos maestros nuevos ya que dos se enfermaron y están graves en san mungo - ron convenciéndolos

harry y hermy se miraron, ella asintió y el estuvo de acuerdo...

bueno hace un año y medio, un poco mas no estoy muy seguro, nosotros empezamos a salir, sin que nadie lo sepa, pero acordamos que no era nada serio que podíamos salir con otras personas para que nadie sospechara, pero obvio con ciertos limites, pero ayer decidimos que queríamos tener una relación mas seria – harry sonriéndole a hermy y mirando la cara de ron de no entender nada

y nunca me contaron nada! - ron decepcionado

mira, pensa que sos el primero en enterarse – hermy sonriendo

bueno esta bien esta vez los perdono - ron rieron en ese momento entro lavender

hola ron, harry, hermy donde pasantes la noche te estuve buscando! – lavender

veni, ahora te cuento – hermy le dio un beso a harry en la mejilla y se fue

es verdad donde estuviste a noche harry? – ron con una mirada picara

ayer, fue la mejor noche desde hace mucho – harry sonriendo

lo hicieron? – ron sorprendido no se lo esperaba, harry sonrió – no lo puedo creer y pensar que cuando nos conocimos solo erramos unos nenes mira en lo que ustedes dos se convirtieron – ron cagandose de risa (jaja perdon pero bueno)

es verdad, pero las cosas cambian – harry

si, algunas lamentablemente cambian – ron triste

nunca supe por que nos separamos – harry

yo tampoco, cada día me lo pregunto, fue una lastima – ron

pero podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido ron, siempre vas a ser el amigo con el que mas puedo confiar siempre vas a ser mi amigo – harry por fin diciendo lo que sentía

tu también harry – ron y se dieron la mano y sonrieron contentos

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas..

mira lav tal vez esto sea medio difícil pero te tengo que contar algo que no me atreví a contártelo antes, ojalá me perdones – hermy mirándola a los ojos

decime, siempre te voy a perdonar – lavender segura

bueno hace un año y medio, harry y yo empezamos a salir, sin que nadie lo sepa, pero acordamos que no era nada serio que podíamos salir con otras personas para que nadie sospechara, pero obvio con ciertos limites, pero ayer decidimos que queríamos tener una relación mas seria – hermy

ósea que estuviste saliendo con harry y ahora van a ser novios – lavender emocionada

si, perdona por no habértelo contado - hermy

esta bien, estoy muy contenta, así que ayer estuviste con el – lavender – picarona

si jaja hay algo mas, yo... perdí mi virginidad ayer – hermy coloradisima

enserio? Te re felicito – lavender que fue a abrasar a su amiga – como es?

no se es algo mágico - hermy sonriendo

el ya lo había echo, si seguro el chico mas deseado de todo el colegio como no lo va a ver echo – lavender

es verdad, y es mío y solo mío, o eso creo – hermy pensando

no lo dudes – lavender sonriendole

solo quiero que me apolles en todo, por favor, no se lo cuentes a ashley –hermy abrasándola

obvio, no hay problema – Lavender contenta - solo tengo una pregunta, ya están de novios?

La verdad harry no me lo propuso pero supongo que cuando hablemos mañana, me lo pedirá – hermy no muy convencida entonces alguien toco la puerta

Se puede – harry

Si, pasa – lavender que no sabía quien era... harry abrió la puerta y saludo a lavender con un beso en l mejilla cosa que la sonrojo

Ehy si a ella le das ese beso mejor que tengas algo bueno para mi – hermy medio celosa

Jaja sabes que eres la única – harry se acerco y le dio un beso

Me parece que mejor los dejo solos – lavender sonriendo – chau chicos

Se lo contestes ? – harry colorado

Si, ya le conté – hermy mirando sus hermosos ojos

Hermy quería saber si, bueno querías ser mi novia, creo que ya es tiempo – harry medio nervioso

Claro que si, estaba esperando que me lo preguntaras – se paro y se beso con harry ella le tocaba toda la espalda mientras el le tocaba sus muslos, el le empezó a desabrochar la camisa pero ella paro y lo miro

Me parece que acá no es el lugar harry - hermy – puede aparecer ashley

Esta bien, tenes razón – harry mirándola

Me voy a bañar – se saco al camisa y la pollera se saco las braguitas y el corpiño

No me hagas esto – harry mirándola – por favor

Jaja que divertido es esto - hermy se acerco a el y lo beso el comenzó a tocarla –chau me voy a bañar

Me las vas a pagar, ya vas a ver – harry que se iba por la puerta

Jaja te quiero ver – hermy divertida

Si no te preocupes por eso – harry y se fue y hermy se fue a bañar, cuando salió se cambio y se puso una babucha y una remera sin mangas, bajo a la sala común y se encontró con ashley y con semus

Hola chicos – hermy bajando las escaleras

Hola hermy, como andas? – semus observándola

Bien, tenemos que hablar semus, necesito decirte algo – hermy mirándolo

Esta bien, quédense yo después vuelvo – ashley

No enserio no es urgente , puede ser después

No enserio me voy a buscar a harry a la habitación – ashley guiñándole un ojo a hermy cosa que no le gusto nada "a MI harry " penso hermy muerta de celos

De que querías hablarme? – semus que no entendía

De nosotros – hermy – la verdad semus el otro día te mentí, la verdad es que si me gusta otro chico pasa que pense que podía olvidarlo y no puedo lo quiero demasiado, lo deseo demasiado...

Yo sabía, así que solo me usaste para poder olvidarte de el otro – semus enojado

No semus no fue así – hermy nerviosa

Que no fue así? Que no fue así? – semus – claro que si me usaste para olvidarte de el otro – el iba directo hermione tenia una mano levantada

No se te ocurra ponerme un mano encima semus – hermy con miedo ya se había puesto a llorar

Eso lo vamos a ver – semus – sangre suci.. no pudo terminar la frase por que sintió un golpe alguien lo había golpeado en la cara

No te vuelvas a acercar a ella semus, nunca mas la insultes y menos tocarla, me entendiste? – harry que lo había agarrado de la camisa

Y vos quien sos para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Por que la defendes, no me digas lo sabía vos estas enamorado de hermione vos sos el chico que le gusta a ella, sos un traidor – semus y así se fue de la habitación

Estas bien hermy? – harry abrasándola – te hizo algo?

No harry no me hizo nada estoy bien, gracias – hermy llorando en el hombro de harry

Si te hace algo, prométeme que me vas a contar – harry mirándola a los ojos

Si, te lo prometo, pero ahora anda con el, no quiero que pierdan la amistad por mi culpa – hermy

No te preocupes, si es mi amigo me va a entender, además ahora vos sos lo mas importante, no puedo creer como reaccionó – harry pensando

Yo tampoco – hermy

Vamos al gran comedor, tenemos que comer algo – harry

No se no estoy segura, no tengo ganas – hermy que había perdido el apetito

Bueno como vos quieras – harry, que la entendía

Hablaste con ashley? – hermy intrigada

No la verdad, es que hace bastante que no la veo, no se donde estará – harry que no sabia

Ella me dijo que iba a ir a buscarte arriba – hermy, que se acordaba

no se, la verdad, ella no subió – harry – además yo me estaba bañando

ah que raro, después le voy a preguntar – hermy

me parece que va a ser mejor que subas estas cansada tuviste muchos movimientos en estas horas – harry sonriendo

estoy contenta por lo que paso entre nosotros, siempre me imagina que mi primera vez iba a ser contigo harry – hermy contenta

me alegro, la verdad estoy contento de ser el primero, se lo importante que es para ustedes eso – harry que también estaba muy contento

con quien fue tu primera vez? – hermy intrigada

cho – harry muy bajito

con quien?- hermy que no escucho

con cho – le dijo en la oreja

ah, me voy a descansar – hermy le dio un beso y se fue

chau – harry mirándola "que linda que es" penso harry

No tenía ganas de subir y encontrase con semus así que se fue al gran comedor a comer algo, de verdad tenía hambre... una vez que termino de comer fue a visitar a ron...

ya estas mejor? - harry preocupado por su amigo

si por suerte si, ahora me van a dar la autorización para volver a mi habitación – ron alegre – y vs alguna noticia?

su, le dije a hermy si quería ser mi novia - harry feliz

por fin, ya era hora – ron – y que te dijo?

que le encantaba – harry – lo único es que le corto a semus y este reacciono mal si no hubiera llegado yo la hubiera agredido y no solo con palabras

me alegro mucho harry, hacen muy buena pareja – ron siendo sincero - pero la verdad que lo de semus me decepciona que poco hombre

si lamentablemente no es la persona que creí que era – harry

lo siento- ron

no esta bien, la verdad me parece que nunca fue mi amigo de verdad – harry decepcionado

supongo que le distes su merecido? – pregunto ron y harry sonrió

y vos ron de quien estas enamorado? - harry que no sabia

bueno la verdad salgo con muchas chicas pero me parece que me gusta luna – ron mirándolo

es una broma? – harry serio

no, es en serio... no me vas a decir que no tiene un cuerpo barvaro – ron sonriendo

jaja si es verdad, en eso tenes razón – harry acordándose del cuerpo de su amiga – invítala a salir que estas esperando

bueno el problema es que nunca hablo con ella, no me llevo mucho – ron triste

yo te ayudo, yo me llevo bastante bien con ella – harry pensando

en serio, gracias harry – ron

de nada para eso están los amigos – harry contento por tener una mejor relación con ron

si es verdad – ron contento también

ron que paso el día de lo de los vestuarios? – harry que no sabia

me pele con neville a el también le gusta luna y nos comenzamos a golpear y en una de esas me caigo al suelo y me golpeo la cabeza no me acuerdo de nada mas – ron – la verdad me parece que el tampoco fue mi amigo, por que el empezó a pegarme y la discusión fue por quien era mejor

no tenemos suerte en esto me parece – harry

no me parece que no – ron - me ayudas a ir a mi habitación, solo no puedo

si seguro solo una cosa mas antes de que te levantes – harry sabiendo que era importante

si seguro decime – ron que casi se levanta

bueno, como hago para decirle a ashley lo de terminar? - harry que no tenía idea

bueno decile que vos no queres tener una relación con ella y listo – ron

si y aprovecho lo que me dijo de que sus relaciones eran largas para decirle que yo no soy así – harry contento que ya podía hablar con ashley

eso es, ahora vamos – ron levantándose

si gracias ron – harry ayudándolo

de nada, para eso están los amigos- ron y los dos sonrieron

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...

Harry y ron fueron al comedor ya era la hora de la cena... parecía que habían recuperado esa amistad que habían perdido... lo único que le preocupaba a harry es que ni lavender, hermy y ashley habían bajado a cenar... subió ayudando a ron...

no vi a hermy en la cena vos? - ron sacando tema mientras subían las escaleras a el no le costaba subirlas pero la enfermera le había dicho que se podía volver a desmayar, y por eso no le convenía estar solo...

no la verdad no la vi y eso me esta preocupando – harry

seguro que esta bien – ron no muy seguro

eso espero – harry con esperanza

Terminaron de subir las escaleras sin decir ninguna palabra, harry dejó a ron en la cama y se fue al cuarto de las chicas, toco la puerta y nadie respondió y decidió entrar...

Al abrir la puerta se encontró que no había nadie solo vio que la puerta que dirigía al baño estaba cerrada, entonces decidió sentarse a esperar después de diez minutos salió una hermione blanca sudada con el camisón y con una bata de ceda a juego.

te pasa algo estas pálida – harry preocupado

no estoy bien, enserio – hermy que fue a sentarse junto a harry

me parece que tenemos que ir a la enfermería – harry preocupadísimo

no enserio – hermy que insistía

hermy por favor, estoy preocupado solo una revisión no pasara nada, por favor – harry suplicándole

no se le puede decir que no a esos ojos, vamos – hermy

Salieron de la sala común y fueron hacía la enfermería, la enfermera la revisó... tardo varias horas hasta que salió de la habitación donde estaba hermy se acerco a harry y le dijo...

le hice algunos exámenes, mañana a la mañana veremos los resultados, ahora anda a dormir – enfermera

podría quedarme con ella? – harry

si, claro – con amabilidad

me puede decir que piensa que es lo que tiene? – harry con ganas de tener alguna preocupación

mira no se el resultado de los exámenes, pero hay solo dos cosas que puede tener la primera puede tener algún problema alimenticio...- enfermera

y la segunda? – harry rogando que no sea peor

usted es el novio? – enfermera

sí - harry seguro

bueno entonces creo que lo debe saber – enfermera pensando

saber que, por favor dígame – harry preocupado

la señorita granger puede que este embarazada, por que según me contó tiene vómitos – la enfermera pensando y analizando lo que le contó hermy

e-e-e-lla lo sabe-e-e – harry tartamudeando

no, creo que usted debe decirle – y se fue

harry se quedo pensando y se dio cuenta que no habían usado protección ni nada, se dio cuenta de que no era nada raro, entonces decidió contarle a hermy...

Entró a al habitación donde se suponía que estaba y la vio tan linda con esos ojos tan bellos

harry te pasa algo? – hermy confusa

no nada – harry pensando como decirle

sabes si tengo algo grave? – hermy con miedo

masomenos - harry

harry decime que tengo, por favor – hermy

no me dijo con exactitud que tenes me dio dos posibilidades – harry

contame – hermy impaciente

la primera puede que tengas algún desorden alimenticio – harry

no creo siempre como bien – hermy tranquila

sabes que no es así – harry que siempre le dice que coma mas

bueno y la segunda – hermy

si... ehh la segundaaa – harry sin saber como decirle

estoy embarazada verdad? es eso – hermy mirándolo directo a los ojos

si, puede que estés embarazada, que lo sabías? – harry confundido

no, va masomenos tengo un atraso – hermy

y no me contastes nada, porque?

porque estaba asustada harry, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi – hermy llorando

no llores, pase lo que pase, tengas lo que tengas no te voy a dejar, nunca, si vamos a tener un hijo que asi sea me voy a hacer cargo de el – harry seguro

gracias harry, enserio, gracias – hermy que lo abraso

ahora tenes que descansar – harry le dio un beso en la frente – yo voy a dormir en esa cama - señalando una alado de ella

gracias- hermy acostándose

de nada – harry

le dijiste ya a ashley? – hermy

no, mañana me voy a encargar de eso - harry y se durmió pensando en el mañana y como debía decirle todo a ashley...

bueno gracias x leer

Angely04: me alegra que te este gustando, ojalá q sigas leyendo! Y no olvides de mandarme otra RR a si veo como te pareció este capítulo. Gracias en verdad! Besitoss

Nethy: muchisimas gracias! Lo seguiré mientras tenga tiempo lo prometo.. espero q sigas leyendo y mandando RR a ver que te sigue pareciendo! Besoss

Delfinitapotter: gracias! Sigue leyendo muchos besos


	3. ¿Embarazada?

acá tienen otro capitulo, disfrútenlo

Capítulo n° 3¿embarazada?

Al día siguiente... harry se despertó y vio que la enfermera estaba rebisando a Hermy...

Se encuentra bien? – harry

si señor potter, ella se encuentra de maravilla, hoy en la noche esta lista para volver a sus días habituales- enfermera

muchas gracias- harry contento

de nada, por cierto acá están los resultados de los exámenes - enfermera dándole un sobre de color marrón en sus manos

gracias – harry

con permiso – enfermera

Harry decidió esperar a que hermione despertase para abrir el sobre...

En un cuarto alejado ron se despertaba, miro la cama de harry y la encontró vacía así que decidió escribirle una carta a sus padres...

_Mama y Papa,_

Les escribo para contarles que me estoy haciendo 

_mas amigo de Harry como antes, quería saber si me daban permiso_

_Para llevar a Harry, a Hermione y a otra amiga. espero que me dejen_

_por que a Ginny el año pasado la dejaron llevar a cuatro de sus_

_mejore amigas, además son Hermy y Harry la tercera persona no sé_

_quien será puede ser Ashley que es una nueva compañera o sino_

_Puede ser Lavender. Por favor déjenme, también les quiero contar que_

_Ginny últimamente casi no la veo, no sé en que andar�, me parece que_

_tengo que vigilarla mas, cuénteme un poco de Fred y George que_

_hace mucho que no hablo con ellos..._

_Besos,_

_Ron_

_P.D: ya sé que todavía falta para Navidad pero no se pueden _

_imaginar las ganas de saber si pueden ir, tal vez solo sea Hermy_

_Y harry, no se depende de algunos temas pendientes. Quiero que_

_me respondan lo antes posible, ya que espero con ansias_

_su repuesta ojalá que sea un si, ah y mándenle saludos a Percy_

_de mi parte y díganle que por acá todo marcha tranquillo. _

Después de releerla unas mil500 veces, Ron decidió mandársela fue a la lechuzería, eligió a su lechuza y se fue al gran comedor...

Cuando llego se encontró con Neville y Semus hablando, muy consentraditos, cosa que no él gustó nada, seguía sin rastros de harry, decidió acercarse a lavender y ashley que estaban por otro lado de la mesa su casa...

Hola chicas como va? – ron

Bien, acabamos de despertar y vinimos acá y vos? – ashley

lo mismo solo que antes le mande una lechuza a mismo padres para pedir un permiso – ron

sonriente como siempre

mira vos, no vistes a harry? – ashley intrigada hace días que no hablaba con él

no la verdad ahora que lo mencionas cuando me desperté ya no estaba, ni siquiera estaba la cama desecha, no sé dónde puede estar, ojalá que no en poblemos – ron pensando

chicos me voy a la biblioteca, chau – ashley

chau – lavender y ron

esto es raro... – lavender

Que cosa? – ron con sus cejas levantadas

Hermy tampoco estaba esta mañana, ahora que me pongo a pensar – lavender

no hay duda esos dos deben estar juntos – ron sonriente

si seguro, ahora suponete que hubiese ocurrido lo pero donde estarían? – lavender

en la enfermería – ron como si fuera obvio

eso es, empecemos a buscar desde ahí – lavender

pero si ni siquiera probé bocado – ron decepcionado

no mientas ron, casi te comes todo le banquete tu sólito – lavender enfurecida- ahora lavender que nos vamos

esta bien, vos ganas- y se levanto

hola puedo ayudarlos – enfermera

Sí, esta hermione o harry aquí? – lavender

si, síganme los levare – enfermera ron y lavender se miraron preocupados... legaron hacia la habitación

muchas gracias – ron

no es nada, hagan silencio que ella esta durmiendo – enfermera

bueno- lavender y entraron, se encontraron con un harry sentado en una silla y una hermione profundamente dormida

hola harry – ron

hola chicos – harry sin sonreír

Que ha pasado?- lavender preocupada

bueno...- harry

nada de que preocuparse – se le adelantó hermione que hasta no ver los resultados no quería alertar a nadie

bueno, pero cuéntenos que hacen ac�? – ron medio asustado, no puede ser que nada allá pasado estos dos no querían decir la verdad

me agarraron dolores de cabeza y harry me trajo a la enfermería pero todavía no se lo que tengo por que no nos dieron los resultados – hermy explicándoles

ah, yo te había dicho que tenías que venir hermy – lavender, metiendo la pata

ósea que ya tenias estos dolores, por que no me dijiste hermione, por que no me avisaste antes – harry medio actuando y medio no

perdóname harry, la verdad es que no le di importancia – hermy medio mal por no haberte contado ella sabia que tenia que haberle dicho a harry que tenía un atraso

esta bien, ahora lo importante es tu salud – harry menos molesto

gracias – hermy

pero puede ser algo grave? – ron confuso

no sabemos ron! que no escuchas jaja - hermy

déjalo es ron - lavender con una risita

no es gracioso! – ron cruzado de brazos

es verdad, no molesten a mi amigo – harry

eso es harry – ron satisfecho con la reacción de su amigo

hombres... siempre hay que repetirle todo dos veces – lavender

mujeres... se creen que lo saben todo – ron

estos dos van a terminal liados – hermy con una sonrisa mirando a harry

es verdad hasta parecen una pareja – harry dándole una sonrisa

dejen de decir pavadas ustedes dos – lavender

eso – ron apoyándola

si, terminaran juntos – hermy complacida y le di un beso a harry

por favor no queremos ver expectaculos – ron con una sonrida picara

ah si – hermy y le tiro un almuadon y sintio una puntada en el vientre y grito – au...

estas bien? – harry preocupado

si, fue solo una puntada – hermy bastante tranquilla

estas segura, no quieres que llame a la enfermera? – harry que no se confiaba del todo que estuviera bien completamente

si segura harry, fue solo una puntada ya se me ira – hermy sin darle importancia

mejor llamo a la enfermera – harry dispuesto a irse

que no harry – hermy agarrándolo del brazo

harry tengo que hablar con vos – ron

si claro vamos – se despidió de hermy y la dejo con lavender

ron y harry salieron a fuera del castillo, al lado del lago...

que paso ron? – harry que lo notaba extraño

te noto preocupado por algo harry, cuéntame confía en mi – ron serio

es que no se si contártelo, no es por mi – harry que no estaba seguro

lo sabía, es por hermione no, sabía que algo tiene, cuéntame harry enserio – ron que estaba seguro que su amigo le contaría

la verdad me conoces demasiado, es imposible mentirte – harry con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que reflejaban algo de alegría

dime – ron preparado para escuchar

**_Flash Back_**

_me puede decir que piensa que es lo que tiene? – harry con ganas de tener alguna preocupación _

_mira no se el resultado de los exámenes, pero hay solo dos cosas que puede tener la primera puede tener algún problema alimenticio...- enfermera_

_y la segunda? – harry rogando que no sea peor_

_usted es el novio? – enfermera_

_sí - harry seguro _

_bueno entonces creo que lo debe saber – enfermera pensando _

_saber que, por favor dígame – harry preocupado _

_la señorita granger puede que este embarazada, por que según me contó tiene vómitos – la enfermera pensando y analizando lo que le contó hermy _

_e-e-e-lla lo sabe-e-e – harry tartamudeando_

_no, creo que usted debe decirle – y se fue _

_harry se quedo pensando y se dio cuenta que no habían usado protección ni nada, se dio cuenta de que no era nada raro, entonces decidió contarle a hermy..._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

QUE? – ron desesperado

lo que escuchaste ron – harry contándole lo de la enfermera

Y NO USARON PROTEXIÓN? – ron que no quería entender

que no ron, si no, no tendremos que estar pasando por esto – harry como diciéndole que Dumbleodre es un mago

si buen punto – ron mas tranquilizado

estoy preocupado no te lo voy a negar – harry contándole

te entiendo – ron que no sabia de donde salió eso

si esta embarazada, mevoy a hacer cargo del bebe, claro – harry seguro

pero? – ron sabiendo que por ahí estaba

pero... no se si pueda tener el bebe – harry triste

de que hablas? – ron que se re perdió

que eh leído un poco sobre el tema y a las menores les cuesta mas hacer que el bebe salga, el bebe puede no salir, y hermy es menor – harry que le salían un par de lagrimas

eso no lo sabía, pero tenemos una buena enfermera, hermione es fuerte va a lograrlo harry – ron seguro de lo que decía

y además por otro lado, no se si cuando los papas de hermione se enteren me van a dejar seguir viéndola – harry triste

harry, ellos no pueden hacer nada tu eres el padre y las leyes están a tu favor, el es tu hijo – ron que le resulto medio raro hablar de eso

ojalá sea como vos lo decís – harry

si, y hablaste con luna? – ron con una sonrisa pícara

no, te prometo que ahora voy a hablar con ella, con todo esto no pude – harry que se olvido por completo de ese teme

jaja esta bien harry no te preocupes – ron que lo entendía

pero ron ahora que lo pienso tal vez hermione no este embarazada – harry que se acordó de las otras posibilidades

no se no creo que sea otra cosa, perdón amigo – ron dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda para que se reponga

gracias amigo – harry

por que?

por escucharme, te agradezco mucho, ahora voy a ir a hablar con luna –harry y se fue dejando a ron pensativo

" Ese chico, esta muy enamorado, decir que ya se habían dado cuenta que se aman si no, no se que hubiera pasado, yo no se que hago si me llega a pasar algo así, la verdad lo admiro"

y con esos pensamientos fue viendo como harry se alejaba yendo hacia al castillo, ese que llamaba sy "hogar" desde niño...

Mientras en el castillo, en una de los salones, estaba la enfermería, donde dos chicas hablaban de lo sucedido y comenzaron a hacer confesiones

hermy estas segura que no sabes que tenes? – lavender

ya te dije, puede que tenga un problema de alimentación pero no abrí los análisis, los quiero abrir con harry al lado...- explicaba hermy una y otra vez

bueno, no se por que no me puedo quedar tranquilla, tengo el presentimiento de que tenes algo grave, no se porque – lavender

vos y tus cosas lav – hermy medio intranquila

si, no se de que te estoy hablando – lavender sin preocuparse

che te gusta ron? – hermy con una mirada pícara

que no! deja eso ya – lavender medio roja

y entonces porque estas colorada? – hermy queriendo que confiese

no se, no me gusta ron – lavender

pues, no te creo – hermy que no le creía nada

jaja no me creas – lavender que no le gustaba ron o no lo sabía?

bueno, no te creo – hermy sacándole la lengua

bueno – laender haciendo lo mismo que hermione

che quieres algo de beber? – hermione

la verdad que si – lavender

ahí tienes una jarra con agua – hermy señalándole

ah, gracias – y se fue a servir

quiero decirte que te consco y puedo ver que ron te gusta – hermy

PPPPLLLLLLAAAAFFF la garra estaba en el suelo rota

que no hermione! – lavender enfurecida

jaja – hermy

Mientras en la sala Gryffindor, dos personitas hablaban...

pero dime ella esta bien? – luna que se entero que hermy estaba en la enfermería

si, ella esta bien, por suerte – harry

me alegro de escuchar eso – luna contenta

jaja, dime luna tu estas sola? – harry averiguando

y desde cuando tu te interesas por mis amores? – luna intrigada

desde que percibí que mucho chicos van detrás de ti –harry inventando lo que podía

jaja esa no te la crees ni tu – luna concentrándose de nuevo en un libro que estaba leyendo antes que harry llegara a la habitación

en serio, pero te gusta alguien? – harry

y, alguien siempre hay? – luna sonriente

y su nombre es...? – harry impaciente

ahh eso no se dice harry – luna sin intenciones de decirle

y por que? – harry haciendo puchero

por que es tu amigo – luna

y que tiene esto queda entre nosotros – harry con los dedos cruzados

mm no c harry – luna no muy segura

dale anda cuéntame – harry suplicando

me prometes que no le contaras? – luna medio desconfiada

te lo prometo – harry sonriente

esta bien – luna tragando

dale estoy impaciente – harry

es ron, a mi me gusta ron –luna

si! – harry salto de felicidad por fin pudo hacer algo por su amigo

por que tanta felicidad? – luna medio sorprendida

por que a ron le va a encantar la noticia – harry riéndose

pero no le vas a contar – luna amenazadora

ehh... buenoo- harry mirando para otro lado

harry! – luna enojada – yo eh confiado en ti espero no me decepciones, por que sino no serias buen amigo conmigo

y así luna se fue dejando a harry pensando...

"genial! si le cuento a ron le falló a luna, y si no le cuento a ron le fallo"

En la enfermería otras personitas también hablaban...

mira yo no quise lastimarte hermy, fue una mala reacción del momento, la verdad lo siento – semus "arrepentido"

esta bien, yo también lo lamento por no haberte dicho antes lo de harry – hermy medio mal

desde cuando que salían? – semus

un año y 6 meses – hermy pensando

que! – semus que no se lo creía

si, no le contamos a nadie, por que pensamos que solo era tipo deseo o atracción, así que decidimos no contarle a nadie, hasta que se transformo en amor –hermy con una sonrisa

mira vos, no lo puedo creer – semus que en verdad estaba con mucha furia

si difícil no? – hermy

si, y mas cuando es tu mejor amigo – semus pensando y agrego– o era

no quiero que dejen de ser amigo por mi culpa – hermy triste

no sos vos la culpable – semus mirándola

si que lo soy – hermy que le caía unas lagrimas

hermy no llores, no me gusta que llores – semus acercándose a ella

perdón – hermy llorando

ven una abraso – semus y se dio un abraso muy... largo, hermy ya había dejado de llorar y seguían abrasados hasta que alguien entro por la puerta

perdón, interrumpo algo? – harry celoso

masomenos, hermy me voy, cuídate si? –semus

si, y gracias – hermy

no gracias a vos –semus le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

harry, no paso nada solo lo perdone y llore un poco y me abrazo para consolarme nada mas – hermy mirándolo fijo

yo no eh dicho nada - harry que ni se movió

bueno, pero tu cara te delata – hermy

bueno me puse celoso, lo admito – harry

quiero que vuelvas a hacer amigo de el – hermy segura

nunca – harry, hermy iba a protestar pero harry se adelanto

y no se discute mas – harry

abrimos los resultados? – hermy

bueno- harry sacando un sobre blanco

hermy lo agarro y lo abrió con cuidado

_Certificado Medico Mágico:_

_De la Señora Hermione Granger, _

Según sus exámenes, hemos visto que ustedes no tiene ninguna enfermedad. Sus síntomas son por que usted esta en espera de un hijo o hija, la felicitamos y esperamos que siga a adelante con esta nueva persona q crece en su vientre...

_Este examen fue evaluado en el Hospital San Mungo_...

espero que les allá gustado y hasta la próxima no se olviden de los RR gracias!

**_Respondo:_**

_Angely04:_ _gracias no sabes el apollo que me das! ojala q lo sigas leyendoo y te gustee wapa_

_Monik:_ _puede que tengas razon! gracias y besos_


End file.
